Lan-Ying San
Lan-Ying Yan-Mei San is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is destined to take the role of Lu San in the Chinese Folktale Lu San, Daughter of Heaven. A firm royal, she loves her destiny and will complete it at all costs. Character Personality Lan-Ying is a risk taker. She’s the girl who’s always trying a new extreme sport, or tasting something weird like charcoal ice cream. She’s on the latest trends before everyone else, and she starts a few herself! She’s the friend that always coaxes you to try new things. Lan-Ying talks very fast as if in a race to get her ideas out before everyone else (girl slow down!). She also uses a lot of cultural references in her speech. She’s constantly saying – “when I lived in China…” When she’s annoyed but doesn’t want to make a scene, she will insult you in Chinese. When she is very angry she will insult you very loudly in English. Lan-Ying has a fairly hot temper, so try not to get on her bad side. If Lan-Ying likes you, though, you will have a crazy good time with her. She’s always coming up with extreme (and sometimes scary) dares for her friends to do. She is your ‘wildchild’ friend. Lan-Ying is a royal, because she likes her destiny, but she doesn’t care if you’re a royal or a rebel. She thinks everyone should have the choice. Appearance Lan-Ying is quite petite, standing at 5’4. She has shoulder-length jet black hair, that she wears in an angular bob. Her eyes are dark brown and are almond-shaped. Fairytale – (Lu-San, Daughter of Heaven) How the Story Goes Lu-San, Daughter of Heaven. How does (name) come into it? After Lu-San got taken to the Heavens, she was magically aged. Kwan-Yin mentored her, and after she knew enough, she created a daughter from her energy to take on her destiny. That daughter was Lan-Ying. Lan-Ying was adopted by one of Kwan-Yin’s sisters, and Lan-Ying only knew of her real mother as her adopted mother’s friend. When she was told about her real parentage, she was thrilled about her destiny. Relationships Family She loves both her real mom, and her adoptive family. Her and Li-Hua Yin were raised as cousins before coming to EAH, so to Lan-Ying, Li-Hua is family too Friends Li-Hua and Lan-Ying are best friends. Lan-Ying encourages Li-Hua to be more outgoing, Li-Hua tells her to focus more on important things. They’re like Yin and Yang, and they help each other. Pet Lan Ying got a pet raven called YanYu, and he is super protective of her. It is so sweet! Romance TBA Enemies TBA Outfits Lan-Ying wears a lot of red, silver, and white clothes, and on special occasions she wears a traditional cheongsam with dragon motifs that her mother gave her. Trivia *Lan-Ying’s first name means blue quartz, and her middle name (Yan-mei) means flattering. *Her Raven’s name (YanYu) means swallow jade. Quotes * Gallery Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Chinese Category:Heterosexual Category:Females